ursa_majorisfandomcom-20200215-history
Jaunting, Ship and Space Travel
Jaunting * Jaunting is the alien race’s form of Faster than Light travel. * To jaunt, a specific kind of Trov is shaped and grown into jaunt drives. * These drives are grown and cut from their original homes and are placed aboard ships. * These parts always want to return to their home cluster, and can sense that location, so they always have a way to get back to. * To travel to other parts of the galaxy, pieces of different clusters of Trov are fed to the jaunt drive, which means it can also sense those locations. * Jaunt drives will eventually die the longer they are away from the rest of their cluster, and will need to be regularly replaced. * To Jaunt, part of the crew connects to the jaunt drive and uses their life energy to generate an immense amount of energy to create a “rip” in space, one that pulls the ship across the amount of space towards the desired beacon. * The longer and farther the jump, the more dangerous it is to the health of the crew. The crew will die if they are not given enough time to rest/recover, or if they travel too far in one Jaunt. * The Undant Confederation will sacrifice large swathes of their subject peoples/slaves to be able to jump quicker and more times. Ships * Both sides employ the same type of ships for space combat. The basic classifications for ships are as follows ** Transport Ship: Lightly armored and fast, transports ships are used to ferry soldiers in and out of combat, whether it be boarding another ship or landing upon a planet ** Cruiser: A cruiser is smaller ship that is used in ship-to-ship combat. It is installed with large amounts of weaponry and are often used to scout ahead of the main fleet ** Battleship: Battleships are the warhorses of any good fleet. They are used for both orbital and space combat. It's large banks of guns can be used to bombard a planet or engage in dogfights with other battleships ** Frigate: Frigates are the largest ships in any fleet. Their vast docking bays can fit even cruisers, as well as thousands of transport ships. They don't boast as much weaponry as the other types, but are the only one with energy stores large enough to use the biggest weapons, such as the A.F.S's Lancer * The larger the ship, the more energy it takes to jaunt across the galaxy. transport ships only contain about a crew of no more than twenty, while Frigates will boast crew of tens of thousands. * To control these massive vessels, the pilots and Captain are connected directly into the Trov, communicating through a neural network. From their they issue a variety of orders, from directions, to Jaunts, to even growing new areas of the ship. * There are a variety of different weaponry that ships boast ** Plasma Missiles: These cannons will launch large superheated clusters of Trov that are used to cause punctures in an opponents hull. ** Piercing Lasers: Large focusing are embedded into the barrel of a long cylinder where they focus the energy of another superheated ball of Trov, focusing the light and heat into a beam. Mainly used to tear apart enemy fighters and attacking breaches created by Plasma missiles. ** Trovite Mines: Self-contained balls that will explode into a cloud of millions of Trovites. This kind of trovite is poisonous to most forms of Trov, and will cause rapid decay and breakdown of enemy ships. ** Lancer: A joint human-A.F.S creation, the Lancer launches a large spike of Trov at light-speed. After embedding itself into an enemy ship, will explode, causing catastrophic damage to any ship. As of right now, it is only mounted on a few A.F.S frigates because the massive amount of energy it requires.